


Alone with the stars

by Exomamamon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exomamamon/pseuds/Exomamamon
Summary: Однажды звезды выстроятся так, как надо, и мы снова встретимся. А пока не оставайся один с ночным небом, ожидая будущего. Живи настоящим и не грусти обо мне.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 3





	Alone with the stars

Джошуа стоит, привалившись к стене, взбалтывая дешевое вино в пластиковом стаканчике. На кухне тихо, громкая музыка из гостиной сюда почти не доходит. В соседней комнате вечеринка в самом разгаре. Кто-то танцует, кто-то просто пьёт, обсуждая сплетни с первым, кто составит компанию. Шуа несколько раз ловил на себе взгляды таких болтунов, стараясь игнорировать их полные жалости, насмешки или презрения глаза. Он сюда не за этим пришёл.

По соседству с шумной гостиной была небольшая комната, вроде столовой. На время вечеринки оттуда убрали столы и расставили вдоль стен, составив на них напитки. Освободившееся место заняли диван и несколько кресел, вытащенные из более просторной гостиной, чтобы освободить место для танцев. Джошуа знает, потому что помогал своему лучшему другу Джонхану таскать всё это. Столовую превратили в некоторое подобие комнаты отдыха для тех, кто устал от танцев или выпил слишком много для того, чтобы ровно стоять на ногах.

Джошуа стоял, не отрывая взгляда от дивана и парней на нём. Юноши о чем-то разговаривали, часто смеясь и заваливаясь друг на друга. Один из них, брюнет по имени Сокмин, иногда вздыхал, положив голову на плечо второго и говорил что-то шепотом, едва шевеля губами. Друг в ответ ерошил волосы на голове младшего, приобнимая за шею, и щелкал по остром носу.

— Ты похож на сталкера, в курсе? — Джонхан заходит на кухню, слегка пихая Джошуа в плечо. Взлохмаченные волосы, румяные от танцев щёки, тяжёлое дыхание. Вот как выглядит сегодняшний именинник, а по совместительству лучший друг Хона.

— Ты там вроде Сынчоля пытался охмурить, нет? Или твой краш не падок на гостеприимных блондинов? — Джошуа закатывает глаза, всё так же пялясь на Сокмина и Сунёна. Удивительно, как они ещё его взгляд на себе не почувствовали.

— Просто поговори с ним, Шу, — Юн устало вздыхает, зарываясь рукой в волосы. Он забирает у друга стаканчик, отпивая, — Господи, Шу, мог сказать, я бы тебе твоё любимое налил. Чего ты красным давишься, ты же только белое вино пьёшь? — юноша удивлённо вскидывает брови, отходя к холодильнику.

— Не надо, Хани, — Джошуа вытягивает руку, не давая другу достать бутылку. Тот лишь цыкает и пятится назад, выставив ладони перед собой.

— Дай угадаю, красное — любимое вино Сокмина? Ты серьёзно? Просто поговори уже с ним, — Джонхан поворачивает друга к себе, аккуратно держа за лицо, — Посмотри на меня, Шу. Хватит, прошу тебя. Перестань мучать себя и его, — Юн смотрит обеспокоенно, заглядывая прямо в глаза.Джошуа смотрит в ответ, так тоскливо и слёзно, что хочется обнять его и не выпускать обратно в жестокий мир. Именно это Джонхан и делает.

— Я не могу, Хани, это слишком сложно, — Шуа утыкается лбом в плечо друга, устало вздыхая.

— Исправь всё, пока не стало слишком поздно. Если не ради себя, то ради него. Ты же видишь, как ему тяжело без тебя. Попытайся сделать хоть что-то, — старший мягко гладит по волосам, шепча на ухо. Музыка в гостиной играет также громко, но на кухне всё ещё тихо и Хон слышит каждое слово.

Ему бы правда хотелось просто пойти и поговорить. Но он думает, что не имеет права на это. Внутренний голос повторял «Ты сам всё испортил, но так было нужно» пока всё в нём тянулось обратно к свету, обратно к Сокмину.

Всё случилось как-то спонтанно, Джошуа и сам не до конца понимает, что произошло. Просто в один из дней он понял, что его жизнь катится в ад. Всё вокруг потеряло интерес и наружу вылезли проблемы, которых он раньше не замечал. Учёба в университете оказалась невыносимой и ненужной, каждое принятое в жизни решение показалось абсолютно неправильным. Джошуа начал считать себя обузой для друзей, знакомых и особенно для своего парня, Сокмина. Ком из переживаний, грусти и мыслей о собственной ничтожности врезался в желание изменить что-то, освободить самого дорогого человека от ненужной ноши.

— Ты ему так ничего и не объяснил. Просто оставил ту дурацкую записку и уехал, сменив номер. Тебя не было год, Шу, — Джонхан смотрит осуждающе, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что я мог ему сказать? Солнце, я тут понял, что я ничтожество, тянущее тебя на дно! Я сейчас исчезну из твоей жизни предположительно навсегда, так что не жди к ужину? Это я должен был ему объяснить? — в голосе парня появляются истерические нотки, глаза начинают блестеть от подступающих слёз. Джошуа шмыгает носом, смаргивая непрошенную влагу.

— И что ты будешь делать? Ты весь вечер бегаешь по углам, стараясь не попасться ему на глаза. Я уже и Сунёна отправил ему компанию составить, а то мало ли, — Джонхан говорит спокойно и смотрит так грустно, что сердце сжимается. Он не видел друга целый год, но у них хотя бы были редкие созвоны и переписки. У Сокмина не было ничего. Только зачитанная до дыр записка и «абонент вне зоны действия сети».

— Я уйду. Через пару минут, думаю. Я пришёл, чтобы поздравить своего лучшего друга с днём рождения и убедиться, что Сокмин смог пойти дальше. Обещаешь, что присмотришь за ним? — голос Джошуа слегка дрожит, но глаза не мокрые и это уже хороший знак. По крайней мере, Джонхан хочет в это верить.

— Ты знаешь ответ. Я всегда заботился о всех вас. Он, кстати, начал увлекаться астрологией. Говорит, что однажды звёзды выстроятся, как надо, и вы снова встретитесь. Сокмин безумно скучает по тебе, — Юн хлопает друга по плечу, уходя обратно к танцующим. Джошуа снова смотрит на диван, на этот раз мягко улыбаясь.

Сокмин выглядит умиротворенным и расслабленным. Темные волосы разметались по диванной подушке, а поза совсем неудобная для его роста. Но он спит, иногда морщась от слишком громких звуков, отдаленно долетающих в столовую.

Джошуа смотрит на него минут пять, в голове рождается то ли план, то ли идея, пока непонятно. Он ищет глазами какую-нибудь бумагу и что-то пишущие. На холодильнике очень вовремя висят бумажки для заметок с болтающейся на веревке ручкой. Мысль спонтанная, возможно плохая, но уже как-то всё равно. Юноша срывает листок, ловит ручку трясущимися руками и быстро пишет. Джошуа бросает взгляд на спящего Сокмина, поджимая губы.

Он выходит через заднюю дверь, чтобы никто не узнал. На улице холодно, юноша греет руки в глубоких карманах пальто. Ветер треплет волосы, челка упрямо лезет в глаза. У Джошуа самолет в Лос-Анджелес через пять часов. Его ждут родители и еще пара-тройка попыток в счастливую жизнь. Такую, где он не будет обузой для любимых и добьётся чего-нибудь, чтобы перестать считать себя никчемным.

Через пять часов Сокмин проснется на диване в столовой своего хорошего друга Джонхана. Солнце будет светить ему в глаза, а на плечах почувствуется тяжесть чужой толстовки со смутно знакомым запахом горького одеколона. В кармане он найдет бумажку с холодильника старшего и послание немного корявым почерком.

_«Однажды звезды выстроятся так, как надо, и мы снова встретимся. А пока не оставайся один с ночным небом, ожидая будущего. Живи настоящим и не грусти обо мне»_


End file.
